1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to energy-saving circuits, and particularly to an energy-saving circuit for a motherboard.
2. Description of Related Art
At present, many motherboards each include four memory power circuits for providing voltages to a number of memory slots of the motherboard. However, the memory power circuits may provide voltages even to empty memory slots, which is a waste of energy.